Escaleras
by dientesblancos
Summary: El primer encuentro en las escaleras de Dalton sucede de una manera un poco diferente. (Two-shot; primer parte "pre-klaine")
1. Never Been Kissed

**I.**

Kurt desciende por la escalera de Dalton, por dentro sintiéndose orgulloso (y a la vez extrañado) de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que esta infiltrado. Es más, algunos alumnos le sonreían amistosamente por los pasillos, como si ya los conociera… ¿Qué tan asquerosamente amable podía ser la gente en este lugar? (Kurt, para este punto, sospecha que deben inyectarles alguna clase de droga que los vuelve seres humanos perfectos)

Cuando está por llegar a los últimos escalones, se da cuenta que ya es hora de dejar de vagar sin rumbo, y decide llamar la atención del sujeto cuya espalda lleva por delante.

Decide, en esta oportunidad, tocarle _levemente el hombro_.

- Disculpa- -

Blaine Anderson venía concentrado en sus pensamientos, alejado del mundo en su propia burbuja. Al sentir una mano en su hombro, su reacción es de sorpresa, y se sobresalta un _poco _demasiado.

Mueve inconscientemente el codo hacia atrás, al levantar los brazos, el cual impacta contra la nariz del pobre muchacho detrás de él.

Lo primero que escucha es el quejido de dolor.

Se da vuelta hacia atrás, quizás demasiado rápido.

Kurt se está sosteniendo la nariz entre sus dos manos, _y sangra_, sangra y duele _demasiado_.  
Los demás alumnos que bajaban por la escalera ya se están acercando a auxiliarlo.

Pero todo sucede demasiado rápido, y antes que Blaine pueda hacer _algo_, se patina intentando subir un escalón y cae de espalda al suelo.

Su brazo se dobla intentando amortiguar la caída, y acaba detrás de su espalda con un fuerte _CRACK_.

.

Kurt se encuentra dos días después en Mckinley, sentado en el Glee Club con todos sus compañeros haciendo un circulo a su alrededor. Tiene la nariz completamente vendada, y los brazos cruzados. Su expresión es claramente una de mal humor.

Puck parece ser el más feliz del grupo, sin sentir para nada culpabilidad por lo que le ocurrió a su compañero debido a su _"gran idea"_ .

- ¡Qué bien lo has hecho Hummel! - Exclama, acercándole una mano con intensión de que le choque los cinco. - ¡Fracturaste al solista de los Warblers! ¡Eso no lo hace cualquiera! -

Kurt no le responde al saludo. Esta _demasiado _enojado.

- _YO_ no lo fracture… ¡_Él _se cayó cuando fracturo _MI_ nariz! - Su voz suena diferente, seguro por la interferencia en las fosas nasales.

Sus amigos luego comienzan a hablar, algunos tratando de consolarlo, luego esta Rachel quien se queja de Kurt por haberse herido tan cercana la fecha de competencia.

Kurt no puede soportarlo más, y decide largarse de la reunión de Glee Club de ese día. Considera incluso faltar por el resto de la semana… Mr Shue tomo la idea de su _desgracia _para elegir como tema semanal de inspiración: _"los accidentes"_. A Kurt no le hace ninguna gracia.

Cuando está saliendo de Mckinley, rumbo a su auto, ve acercársele un guapo sujeto en uniforme. De verdad que es lindo… y quizás le hubiera impactado mucho más, si no lo hubiera reconocido en cuanto vio ese largo yeso en su brazo.

_Es el idiota que le fracturo la nariz. _

- ¡Discúlpame! - Lo detiene el sujeto, antes que Kurt pudiera meterse al auto (_malditas llaves_ escondidas en su bolso).

- ¿Eres Kurt, no? ¿Kurt Hummel? Yo soy… creo que ya sabes quién soy… -

La cara de _"voy a asesinarte"_ de Kurt habla por sí misma.

- Antes que digas algo, de verdad quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió… ¡No sé que me pasaba, no puedo creer lo que te hice! -

Kurt quiere gritarle y arrancarle toda esa cabellera repleta de gel, hasta que el sujeto este de rodillas pidiendo clemencia.

Pero el sujeto no deja de hablar, disculpándose, ya hasta el punto que empieza a balbucear. Y lo está observando con esos ojos de cachorrito herido y… No quedaría bien golpear a un sujeto con el brazo enyesado _¿O sí?_

- No te preocupes… supongo que eso me pasa por ir a espiarlos… - Kurt dice aquel lo sin un gramo de humor, pero Blaine se ríe de todas formas.

- Oye, si… no tienes nada más que hacer… ¿Puedo invitarte un café? - Pregunta Blaine.

- Sólo si _tu_ invitas. -

Muchas cosas cambian debido a aquel accidente.

Los Warblers deciden cambiar de solista para la competencia, ya que no "queda bien" que el cantante principal este tieso en el lugar sin poder mover los brazos. Jeff y Nick consiguen por fin el foco de atención, y los Warblers descubren que hay otros solistas tan buenos como Blaine en el grupo.

Karofsky deja de torturar a Kurt luego de su accidente, no se siente bien lastimando a alguien que ya está herido. Termina saliendo del closet por su cuenta tres meses después con el apoyo de todos en New Directions.

Kurt nunca se transfiere a Dalton, pero aún así sigue saliendo con Blaine.

Su amistad crece a medida que sus respectivas heridas se van sanando.

Kurt no es el primero en enamorarse en esta ocasión, aún le guarda un poco de rencor a _Blaine Warbler_ por dejarlo con un disminuido sentido del olfato.

Blaine en cambio, quedo completamente embobado desde aquel primer encuentro en la escalera.

Es como si el amor le hubiera llegado de un _"golpe"._

.

**N/A:** nunca me fracture la nariz (el brazo si), pero a una amiga le ocurrió de una manera similar.


	2. Love, Love, Love

**II.**

Kurt se encuentra bajando nuevamente por las escaleras de Dalton. Esas escaleras circulares que le traen tanto buenos como malos recuerdos.

Aquí es donde conoció al amor de su vida.

Aquí es donde dicho amor de su vida le rompió la nariz, hizo que tuviera que pasar por cirugía plástica, y perdiera mitad del olfato.

_No_, ya no guarda el rencor (solo un poco).

Pero hoy nada de eso importa.

Está bajando las escaleras mientras todos sus conocidos cantan _"all you need is love"._ Y en el último escalón se encuentra Blaine Anderson, quien le pedirá matrimonio en solo unos instantes.

Y Kurt ya sabe que decir.

_Si, si, si ¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! _

Siente que va a hiperventilarse de la emoción ¿¡Cómo consiguió que toda esta gente aceptara hacer esto!? Hasta Sebastian se encuentra aquí, y el tipo antes solo quería hacerles la vida imposible.

Kurt no sabe qué hacer, como reaccionar, ¿A dónde mira? ¿Saluda a alguien? ¿O mantiene la mirada en Blaine? Todo es DEMASIADO, y le _encanta_.

La emoción es tanta que ya no presta atención a los escalones por los que va bajando, y termina tropezándose y cayendo al suelo antes que pudieran atraparlo.

La música se detiene, todos se congelan.

Kurt por su parte está en el suelo sujetándose la pierna con un dolor extremo… aunque en este instante quisiera estar muerto por la vergüenza.

.

La ceremonia acaba en el hospital.

Kurt esta en el hospital sobre una camilla, con la pierna completamente vendada. Blaine esta a su lado con la misma cara de cachorrito mojado que siempre colocaba cuando Kurt traía a colación el accidente de la nariz estando enojado.

- ¡De todas las escaleras donde hemos estado, tenías que elegir _ESA_! -

- Es que… allí nos conocimos… -

- El lugar donde fue nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso… ¡Y tenías que elegir ESA maldita escalera! -

- Lo lamento… -

Kurt está furioso, todos sus planes en NYADA, en Nueva York, ARRUINADOS.

¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenga que estar con este yeso puesto!

Suspira, y observa a Blaine, quien está con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de desamparo total.

No es su culpa en verdad, Kurt mismo fue el maldito distraído… y esa escalera que debe tener alguna clase de hechizo. Solo necesitaba a alguien con quien descargarse.

- Si quiero. - Dice de la nada Kurt.

Blaine levanta la expresión sorprendido.

- Si quiero casarme contigo, aunque todavía no llegaste a preguntarme… Para eso era todo ese show ¿Cierto? Dime que sí y que no estoy haciendo el ridículo otra vez… -

Blaine le responde con un beso apasionado, y por poco se sube encima de la camilla, las cosas poniéndose acaloradas.

Entonces entra Burt al cuarto, aclarándose la garganta (pero esa es otra historia).


End file.
